Dalaran Senate Meeting: July 18th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from July 18th, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''I call this session to order. First up is Archmage Baelheit to talk about his class from this week and his upcoming class. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Speaker. Though I thank you for the promotion. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Sorry, we Mages tend to dress the same. I'm thrilled to announce that yours truly's first Class since my sabbatical went swimmingly. We had a host of massive creatures transported in from Draenor. Ogres, Goren, Gronn... Even an Ogron. The Most valuable Specimens have been returned to the Hold. The Ogre who came of his own will kindly asked to remain in his Cell. Something about wanting to dance more, I don't recall the exact details. That is all, Councilor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Emberstar would you like to discuss your class? '''Alazea Emberstar: This week we discussed the splintering of the Arathi Empire into the seven human nations. I brought in some old flags to show off Kul Tiras, Gilneas, Alterac, and so on, and also introduced the upcoming lecture from May Jacobson on Gilneas' full history. That is all, sir. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Shadesong would you like to update us on your operations of the last week? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So after my scouts reported agitation and missing orcs among our refugees, I put a call out for Senate reinforcements. The timing was great, because a warband rolled up and offered us a choice of handing over the orcs, or fighting. We kicked their asses thirteen different ways to Sunday. Now, it wasn't without cost, because a few orcs were lit on fire, and the chance to be rid of some of them and failing to do so is a tragedy, but hey, I guess we've got intel. I've got scouts checking the pointed out spots, and we'll be possibly putting the call out for assistance to clear a cache or three, should it come to that. I can take question if anyone has any. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''On to next week. Lady Brisby would you like to talk about your upcoming event? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''What I have planned is the follow up on a rumor of an item that was being held by a Burning Legion group. We'll be tracking down the item and bringing it to Dalaran for study and for safe keeping. We are pretty big on burning legion stuff right now as it is, so it seemed relevant. More details about that at the actual event. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I call the Right Honorable Minister of War to the floor. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank ye, Mr. Speaker. We recently entered inta a military alliance with th'Dwarven Vanguard. If ye recall, we voted. Fer those interested, there will be a summit of various organization alligned with th'alliance where we will discuss issues currently affectin' th'war efforts. As per decorum notes. All comments that wish to be made should be forwarded through th'Ministry of War. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sunwraith, you have an upcoming class. '''Elorae Sunwraith: '''This coming Wednesday I would like to invite all of you to my class on Necromancy. We will be discussing some basic ideas behind it, cults that use it, and most importantly proper defense against Necromancers. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Baelheit, you have a class coming up too. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I do, Chancellor. More Mundane than last weeks, but all the same valuable. In response to Seven thousand, one hundred and two complaints about broken windows incurred from spell casting gone awry, I have decided to host an exercise in target practice. Fighting in a City or closed environment is much different than on an open field, especially when fighting on a defensive front. I've set up a stretch of territory in Crystalsong suitable for an target course. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. I have a class on conjuration that will be held tomorrow. And finally, Senator Shadesong you have something coming up? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So...yeah, like I said, we may be putting the call out to go clear weapon and supply caches out in Tanaan, should they prove unassailable by artillery batteries. Keep your ears open, your combat kits ready, and don't be dumb if you come along. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. The floor is now open anyone wishing to speak please raise your hand. Senator Emberstar. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''I'd like to make an announcement about a new program I've posted for the Academy. To encourage out-of-class group work, I've made Archaeology digging assignments available. This should help keep the historical learning process running while I'm away. If you have any leads on digsite or artifacts to be found, feel free to get together on your own time to seek these out and bring your findings back to me. I'm easy to reach through the signet ring communications and mail. Any other questions can be directed to me after the session is over. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else want to speak? Senator Hawthorne. '''Bryndlee Hawthorne: I will be brief. I would like to state I've made a few medical breakthroughs in potions and elixirs during my small leave from the Senate. I will be consolidating my work into a report and handing it in to help others that have an interest in alchemy and medical field. This should happen in less than a week. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''I look forward to it. Anyone else wish to speak tonight? Senator Jacobson. '''May Jacobson: Greetings, all. With Al' taking a short leave from the Academic world to deal with baby-moma stuff I will be holding a course in Gilnean history, starting in a few days. The course will be titled, Gilnean History: The Conflicts that Shaped the Nation, and will focus on the wars and religious struggles that led to the deaths of many during the first few centuries of Gilneas' history.' '''I have not tagged a date of the first class yet, with so much going on this week. But the first class will be about the first War of Thorns, and will be held in a calm house on a forests edge in Gilneas. Thank you for your time. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Anyone else want to speak tonight?' Then we will move on to promotions. The Right Honorable Minister of Interior will take it from here. '''Arranax DeVin: Alright. We have more than one person popping up for promotions. Would one Erfaun Smithson take to the center of the chamber?. So that whole 'turning into a rampaging flesh-terror-monster' fear really didn't pan out. I suppose that's going to fit into the 'score one for the respect of sapience' catagory. Either way. Thank you for your service, and I hereby elevate you to the rank of senator. Erfaun Smithson: T-thank you sir! Arranax DeVin: '''You are dismissed. Would one Alazea Emberstar please take to the center? Or, well ... waddle to the center? You've conducted plenty of classes, you've aided in research, and a good many other things. You're quite deserving of this promotion to Vanguard. I'll save the dire, horrible, blood chilling warning about children for your next one. Congratulations. Dismissed. That's everyone for now. Save one. Halliwell? Go on ahead. '''Damon Halliwell: Very well thank you DeVin. Will Hellissa Brisby please take the floor. Hellissa, you started out as a aid to the Senate and over time came to become one of our family. Your work for the Senate has been in a class all its own. Your work with the academy is some of the best I have ever seen and to be honest I''' believe it the driving force behind the success of it. As such the Inner-council has recognized your drive and contributions. We would like to extend and offer for you to join us on the Inner-council and for you to become our Minister of Academics. Of course as always with a choice like this it is yours toagree or to decline. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I accept your offer, Chancellor. '''Damon Halliwell: Then welcome to the Inner-council. Also everyone, another big around for your new Minister of Academics. Hellissa Brisby: '''Thank you, everyone! '''Damon Halliwell: Zanbor back to you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents